1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for applying fastening elements such as cooperating hook and eye members onto garment articles like slacks, shirts and the like. The invention relates more particularly to a backing plate retainer means used in such apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Assembling of hook and eye fasteners in textile materials such as for example of slacks is usually effected with use of a retainer plate carrying thereon a backing plate and adapted to be inserted through an opening or pocket formed between a waistband and a fly strip, in which instance the hook or eye member is brought into clamping engagement with the backing plate to secure the textile material therebetween by means of a punch and die unit.
Typical examples of a retainer plate of the type described are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publications Nos. 61- 180125 and 58-110022.
Since belts for slacks widely vary in size, particularly in width and hence waistbands vary accordingly, it is necessary to change the retainer plates each time to fit with the particular waistband so as to ensure proper positioning of the hook or eye member thereon.
The retainer plates disclosed and taught in the aforementioned prior art devices are fixedly connected to their support frames and therefore tedious and time-consuming procedures are required to remove existing retainer plates from and assemble new ones on the machine each time the hook or eye members are applied to waistbands of different widths.